


Bunk Buddies

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Bi!Buck, Bi!Eddie, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn, Summer Camp, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Summer camp is the one place to be yourself. No parents, no bullies, no rules (well kind of). You're free to be who you want.AU- Buck is a returning camper turned counselor at Camp Wagon Wheel. Eddie is the new counselor he gets paired with. Buck finds him attractive but of course he's got to act like he doesn't like him. Summer romances only last so long...
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 41
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around for a while and thought now that I started school again, it would be the prefect time to start writing a new fic!
> 
> Currently unrated, but will change for later chapters. I don't think it'll go above M. 
> 
> Buck and Eddie are 18.
> 
> While, yes Christopher is Eddie's son on the show, I wanted to include him in the story so he's Eddie's little brother.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The first day of camp is always the most liberating. You’re finally away for the whole summer, no parents, and you get to see all your friends you’ve missed over the last year. For Buck, it’s also the only time he’s allowed to truly be himself. He’s not out at home, but at camp he’s allowed to be whoever he wants. His sister, Maddie, is the camp nurse but she’s known he was bisexual before he even knew he was.

This year was the first year he was back as a counselor. He was a CIT last year in cabin 8 and this year he gets to lead a cabin with one of the counselors.

“Buck!” calls Hen, the head of camp.

“Hey Hen!” Buck calls back and walks over to the woman.

“You’re late,” Hen says back.

“I’m sorry. I was supposed to drive up with Maddie yesterday, but our parents made me go to dinner with one of my dad’s partner’s,” Buck replies.

“We expect our counselor’s to set an example for the campers,” Hen chastises him. She looks down at her clipboard, “We have three hours before the campers arrive. You’re a co-counselor with Eddie Diaz in cabin 7.”

“Co-counselor?” Buck says in disbelief, “I thought I was going to be a counselor with a CIT. That’s how it was last year.”

“We changed it up this year. The younger campers get two counselors while the older ones get one counselor and CIT.”

Buck huffs, “I can’t be by myself?”

“Sorry, Buck, but assignments can’t be redone. Everyone’s already been getting to know each other.”

Buck sighs, “Fine...Eddie Diaz you said?”

“Yeah, he’s new, but he’s already been a big help around camp. He’s little brother will be in your cabin as well,” Hen explains, “You’ll learn more about each other as soon as you get to your cabin. Which I suggest get to ASAP. Eddie has already gotten the cabin decorated, but he still needs help making sure all the bunks are ready.”

Buck grabs his bag, “I’ll catch you at sign in.”

“Later, Buckaroo,” Hen replies and walks off to yell at the other staff.

When Buck gets to the cabin it’s decorated in a sports theme. Not original, but cute enough for camp and the campers that’ll be staying with them for the summer. He opens the door and it knocks back into the frame when it’s opened wide for Buck to get his bag and body through.

“Hello?” Buck calls into the empty cabin, “Uh...Eddie?”

There’s rustling then a man walks into the main cabin from the counselor room, “Hello. Are you Evan?”

Buck stares at the man in front of him. He’s tall, dark hair, muscular, tan...everything Buck likes in a guy, “Uh...yes?”

Eddie smiles wide and moves over with his hand out to shake Buck’s, “Nice to meet you. Eddie Diaz, we’re counselor’s together.”

“Y-yeah, uh, I didn’t know I was going to be a co-counselor. I was planning to have a CIT,” Buck replies.

“Yeah they explained it’s a new system. Um, do you want to put your stuff away? We have some time before the kids get here,” Eddie replies.

Buck looks down at his bags in hand, “Uh yeah, I mean yes that would be great.”

Buck follows Eddie into the counselor room. It’s small with two rusty camp beds and a small shelving unit in it. Last year the CITs slept out with the campers while the counselor had the room to themselves.

“I took the bed next to the window if that’s okay,” Eddie comments.

Buck looks over at the bed. It’s all made up nicely with the sheets and sleeping bag all neatly tucked in and the pillow plummeted at the head.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I don’t care where I sleep,” Buck replies and puts his bags down on the other bed.

“I already decorated, I hope that’s okay,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, it’s whatever,” Buck replies.

“And I checked all the bunks. They’re all good and ready for the campers,” Eddie says back.

“Cool,” Buck says as a short reply.

Buck continues to unpack and put his clothes away while Eddie awkwardly stands watching him.

Buck turns to Eddie, “Do you need anything?”

Eddie startles, “Huh, oh, sorry no...I was, uh, I don’t know what I was doing. Sorry. It’s just I’ve never been a counselor before. I only signed up so I could be here for my little brother.”

“He’s in our cabin right?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, he’s eight. He has cerebral palsy, and he really wanted to go to camp. Our parents wouldn’t let him go but I said I’d sign up as a counselor so I could be there for him,” Eddie explains, “He’s really excited to come. All his friends have talked about going to camp.”

“That’s cool. I hope he enjoys it here,” Buck replies.

* * *

Three hours later, the buses and cars arrive with excited campers. Eddie finds his brother quickly while Buck starts to check off the other boys in their cabin. Most of them are first time campers and there’s lots of hugs from their parents, and a few tears but for the most part the boys are excited to be at camp.

The boys are rowdy but get their beds mad, so Buck can’t complain. They’re supposed to be at the welcome assembly in half an hour.

“Hey Eddie, can you get all the boys settled while I grab our cabin sign?” Buck asks.

Eddie looks up at him from his spot on his little brother’s bunk, “Yeah, no problem.”

Buck leaves the main cabin and moves into the counselor room. He grabs the ‘cabin 7’ sign they use for the camp wide assemblies and he hears Eddie telling the boys to calm down and to be quiet. They don’t listen and Eddie tries again.

Buck comes back from the room and yells, “Waterfall!”

Immediately some of the boys make a “shh” noise and it settles others down to look at Buck.

“How’d you do that?” Eddie asks.

“Attention grabber, basic camp stuff,” Buck replies. He turns back to the cabin full of boys, “Alright, everyone welcome to Camp Wagon Wheel! We’re so excited to have you here. I know for a lot of you this is your first time here, so if you get homesick or want to talk or whatever you can come talk to me or Eddie. We’re your counselors for the summer. If you came last year for the intro to camp stay, welcome back. Two weeks at camp is a lot different than eight so get ready for even more fun and exciting times! Now we have to make our way down to the welcome assembly. If you can all line up at the door we can make our way down.”

The boys all run to the door lining up in a single line like asked. Christopher, Eddie’s little brother, is last. He’s leaning on his crutches with a smile on his face as the boy in front of him talks to him.

“I’ll lead, if you want to take the back of the line to make sure everyone stays together,” Buck says to Eddie.

“I can do that,” Eddie replies.

“Great,” Buck says and walks away.

* * *

The cabin makes it to the amphitheater in time to watch Howie aka Chimney, rile up the campers already there with cheers and chants. They have the boys all sit down together and they join in as well.

When the rest of the camp arrives Chimney leads one last cheer before Bobby and Athena, the owners of the camp, come out.

This is the boring part, and Buck just makes sure his campers are listening. When Bobby is done with his speech, the same one as every year, Hen comes up to talk a little more about rules and to introduce the other staff. She also announces that after dinner there will be a camp wide bonfire with s’mores. She tells everyone to bring a jacket and flashlight before handing back to Bobby.

“I know that was a lot to take in, but it’s okay. We have all summer to learn everything. So I want one last cheer for the opening of camp and I’ll see everyone after dinner!” Bobby says.


	2. Chapter 2

That night at the bonfire, Buck watches his campers start to make friendships with one another as well as the other cabins. Eddie sits next to his brother and helps him make a s’more. The kid looks at Eddie like he hung the moon and Eddie looks at him like he’s the only person in the world. Buck makes sure to watch the boys as they run around the fire with their sticks and yells at them once or twice to be careful.

After the bonfire the boys are all hopped up on sugar and running around the cabin half dressed in their pajamas. Buck and Eddie somehow get all of them to settle down and teeth brushed before lights out.

“Good night boys, tomorrow is a big day!” Buck says to the cabin as they settle down for the night, “Remember to get plenty of sleep because tomorrow we get to pick activities for this week!”

“Have a good night,” Eddie lamely adds and turns to Christopher’s bunk to make sure he’s tucked in. He kisses his brother on the forehead before standing back up and going into the counselor room.

Buck turns off the lights behind them and moves into the small room. With the two of them in there, there isn’t much room to move around without bumping into one another.

“Good first day,” Eddie says as they get ready for bed.

“Yeah, they seem like a good bunch,” Buck comments.

“Christopher can’t wait to do all the activities. He was telling me at the bonfire he wants to learn to use a bow and arrow,” Eddie says.

Buck nods along, “That’s cool. Archery is fun. All the kids love it.”

“And he wants to learn to swim,” Eddie continues, “I don’t know how well he’ll be able to learn, but water is supposed to be a good therapy so maybe he’ll do well.”

“Listen, Eddie, I don’t want to be rude but you need to make sure you’re watching all the kids and not just your little brother. There’s 11 other boys out there who need to be taken care of. You can’t favor your brother over them. Not only is it dangerous, but you’ll hinder his time at camp,” Buck says.

Eddie is taken aback, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, that while it’s great you’re here because of your little brother, don’t make it the only reason you’re here,” Buck replies.

“I’m not...listen you don’t know anything about me or my brother, so don’t go lecturing me on the first day about how I’m acting,” Eddie replies, “So if you want to get through the summer without us fighting I suggest you step off your high horse and let me do my job.”

“Dude, chill, I was just saying maybe you should pay attention more,” Buck replies. He walks to the door before turning around, “Listen, don’t coddle Christopher. Let him have the full camp experience without you hovering over him.”

Eddie scoffs, “Whatever, _dude_.”

“I’m going to the rec room to hang out with some of the other counselors. I’ll be back later,” Buck says and walks out of the room.

* * *

At the rec room, there’s a few counselors and other camp staff hanging around. There’s soda and snacks going around and everyone has a smile on their face.

“Hey, Buck!” Chimney greets the man.

“Hey, Chim,” Buck says and goes over to him, “What’s everyone doing?”

“Trading first day of camp stories. You missed Maddie’s story about the mom who came in with a full bag of medicine from her kid saying she didn’t trust us to have everything,” Chimney explains.

Buck chuckles, “There’s always one.”

“Buck!” Maddie greets her little brother. She hugs him, “How was your first day?”

“Not bad. The kids are great, my co-counselor...I don’t know,” Buck replies.

“What’s wrong? Does he not like kids? Doesn’t like you?” Maddie questions with concern.

“I don’t know. He’s little brother is in our cabin and he was only paying attention to him all day. I told him to make sure he pays attention to all the campers and he got mad at me. Told me I didn’t know anything about him or his brother. I just want them to have a good camp experience,” Buck explains.

“Buck,” Maddie says with that tone she uses when she’s about to reprimand him, “You can’t dictate how someone will experience camp. While I do agree he should be watching out for the whole cabin and not just his little brother, you should be compassionate towards them. His little brother is the one with cerebral palsy, right?”

“Yeah, how’d you know that?” Buck answers.

“Buck, I have everyone’s medical records,” Maddie replies, “Just remember that a child with CP may need extra help. So Eddie probably just wants to make sure his brother is going to enjoy his time here. Remember your first year?”

Buck thinks back to when he first started at camp. Eight years old, to Maddie’s seventeen. He cried every night the first week and his counselor had to take him to Maddie’s cabin to get him to calm down. Buck blushes at the memories, “Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“We all make mistakes. Come on, let's grab the leftover s’mores and go raid the kitchen so we can use the stove,” Maddie says.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Eddie and Buck split the cabin between them. Eddie’s taking half, including Christopher, to the arts and crafts cabin while Buck takes the other half to archery. They’ll switch off in an hour so the boys can check out each activity. By the end of the day the boys will have decided which activities they want to do for the rest of camp. 

“You know where you’re going?” Buck asks as they get the boys ready.

“I walked around the other day. I can find my way around,” Eddie replies.

“Cool, um, guess I’ll see you later then,” Buck says. He calls to his group to follow him to the archery field and looks back once to see Eddie talking to one of the other campers. He can’t help but smile to himself that maybe his and Eddie’s argument last night might have done some good.

But that afternoon during rest hour, Buck can see maybe it didn’t do any good. Eddie is laying in Christopher’s bunk with him reading quietly. Buck wants to say something but he remembers what Maddie had said and keeps his mouth closed. He goes around to see what the other boys are doing. A couple have fallen asleep from the excitement of earlier in the day and the others are playing cards or reading.

“You having fun?” Buck asks one of the boys, Jayden.

Jayden looks up from his book and shrugs, “It’s okay.”

“Just okay?” Buck presses.

“I don’t know. I don’t have any friends,” Jayden replies.

“It’s only the second day of camp. You’ll have a lot of time to make friends,” Buck replies trying to be encouraging. 

“What if no one likes me?” Jayden asks back.

Buck sighs, “Aren’t I your friend?”

“I don’t know. You’re my counselor,” Jayden replies.

“I can be your friend too. I’m here if you want to talk, or play around or whatever.”

Jayden gives him a small smile, “Thanks...can I go back to reading now?”

Buck smiles, “Yeah, buddy, go back to reading.”

After rest hour they have another round of activities to try out and they split the cabin in half again. Buck gets the boys Eddie had in the morning while Eddie gets Buck’s group.

“You’ll watch Christopher, right?” Eddie asks.

“I promise he’ll be fine,” Buck replies, “We’re going to the rock wall then the STEAM cabin.”

“I don’t know if he’ll like the rock wall. I don’t think he’ll be able to do it and I don’t want him to get upset,” Eddie replies.

Buck puts his hand on Eddie’s shoulder, “He’ll be fine. I’ll be there the whole time. Not to mention the other instructors. We’ll be watching all the boys to make sure they don’t get hurt.”

Eddie sighs, “Come get me if anything happens.”

“I will,” Buck replies.

Buck takes the boys to the rock wall and finds that while Christopher has CP, it doesn’t stop him from trying. He doesn’t make it far on the wall, but with the help of the instructors, he gets about five feet before he has to stop. Buck cheers him on and smiles at the little boy when he comes down.

“That was awesome!” Christopher exclaims.

“You did great buddy!” Buck says.

“I want to be able to get to the top,” Christopher tells his counselor.

“I think by the end of summer you can. You just have to keep working at it,” Buck replies. Even if he knows it might not happen, he can’t crush an eight years old dream of climbing a rock wall.

“I can’t wait to tell Eddie!” Christopher says.

“I’m sure he’ll be excited to hear about it,” Buck replies.

At the STEAM cabin they get to build with legos and Christopher makes a car from the manual. He has Jayden helping him along and by the end of the hour they’re car can run with a little motor they attached. Buck’s happy to see the two boys getting along.

After activities they have free time. Buck and other counselors have a meeting. They have to help the instructors with activities throughout the summer so they get their assignments. Buck and Eddie are paired up for hiking and the low ropes course.

“Looks like we’ll get to be around each other more,” Buck replies.

“I guess so,” Eddie says, looking down at the assignment sheet.

“It’ll be fun. We get to take the campers on hikes and through the ropes course. I did this hike last year where we ended up at this little lake in the middle of the woods. It was so beautiful. The campers got to swim around and we had a picnic,” Buck tells Eddie.

“Uh huh, cool,” Eddie replies not paying attention.

“A camper drowned and was never found. I can’t believe the camp is still open” Buck lies.

Eddie looks up at him, “What?”

Buck laughs, “I’m lying dude. I was just seeing if you were paying attention.”

“I don’t know if I can do these activities.”

“Why not? You seem in great shape.”

“It’s not me. It’s Christopher. He can’t walk for long periods so hiking won’t work for him and his coordination isn’t great, so a ropes course might not be the best for him,” Eddie explains.

Buck shakes his head, “Remember what I said last night?”

“What when you accused me of hindering Christopher’s camp experience?”

“Yeah, that...let him have some freedom. If he chooses activities you think he can’t do or are too dangerous he won’t get to experience what it is to succeed at camp. He needs to spread his wings and do what he wants. No matter what happens, that’s what it’s like to grow up.”

“You don’t understand,” Eddie says.

“What don’t I understand?”

“He’s not like the other campers. He has CP. He can’t do everything. No matter what you or anyone else says. He...he tried to skateboard at school last year and fall. He was lucky and only got a few scraps and bruises but our parents were so upset they almost sued the school. They were talked down once our home care nurse, Carla, talked to them about how they have to talk to Chris about his limits.”

“Oh...I’m sorry, I didn’t...wow,” Buck replies.

“It’s not your fault. I just don’t know what would happen if Christopher got hurt at camp. Our parents already didn’t want to send him, but me being here is supposed to be their way of letting him have freedom without having it. If that makes sense.”

“Kind of.”

Eddie sighs, “Man I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to unload on you like that.”

“No, it’s fine. I understand. Listen I’m sure Hen or Chim can switch some things around and let you be closer to Christopher.”

“No, you’re right, I need to let him have his freedom. He’s smart. He’ll know not to put himself in danger,” Eddie replies, “Plus hiking sounds like fun.”

* * *

That night at bedtime Buck tells the boys what activities they were put in and to get sleep. Eddie tells all of them good night before going into their shared room.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Eddie asks.

“Sure, what’s up?” Buck replies.

“Chris told me he got to climb the rock wall. Got off the ground and everything.”

Buck smiles, “Yeah he was so excited.”

“He shouldn’t be climbing up the rock wall.”

“Why not?”

“What if he had fallen?”

“He was harnessed and the instructors were right there with him. He was fine.”

“And what if he wasn’t?” Eddie asks. Anger started to come through in his words.

“I promise he was fine. If I didn’t think he couldn’t do it, I would’ve said something. He should’ve seen him. He had the biggest smile on his face when he came down.”

“What if the rope broke? Or his helmet fell off? He could’ve fallen and hit his head. He could’ve gotten a concussion!” Eddie says.

“Dude, chill. I watched him the whole time!”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“I’m confused. What happened to this afternoon when you said he’s smart and knows his limits? That you were going to let him have his freedom?” Buck asks.

“That was before I knew he was hanging from the air!” Eddie yells.

“Eddie, man, seriously it wasn’t that far. Maybe five feet but he was so excited.”

“I shouldn’t have trusted you to watch him,” Eddie replies turning to his bed and angrily pulling his covers down, “I’m going to talk to Bobby and see if we can change cabins or something. I don’t think we’re going to work out.”

“You can’t do that!” Buck cries.

Eddie turns back to him, “And why not?”

“B-because...I thought...” Buck trails off. He doesn’t have an argument as to why Eddie shouldn’t talk to Bobby. He knows it’s rare but campers can switch cabins if there is an issue. But counselors don’t move. They have to stay with the cabin once assigned. 

“Whatever, I’m going to bed. Tomorrow I’ll be out of here and you won’t have to worry about me or Christopher,” Eddie says. He moves into his bed and pulls the covers up before turning on his side, back facing Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back with these two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title change! I wasn't happy with the OG title and decided to change it. It's still the same story just new and shorter title.

The next morning at breakfast Buck watches as Eddie talks to Bobby. Eddie’s hands are moving quickly as he talks but he sees Bobby shake his head and Eddie’s body deflates as Bobby tells him the bad news. Buck knew it would only put Eddie in a worse mood than he already was in, so when the man came to join the cabin at the breakfast table he just gave him a nod and continued to eat his runny eggs and toast while listening to the boys talk about their morning activities.

Eddie and Buck had hiking duty in the morning so they met up with Chimney and the campers who signed up for it.

“Alright, Buckaroo and Eddie, this year we’re going to hike up the hills that overlook the camp, so I hope you brought good shoes and bug spray,” Chimney tells the two men. 

“How long are the hikes?” Eddie asks.

“Nothing over an hour. Of course they can be longer depending on how slow the campers are but we have a lot of returning campers who already know the basics so we shouldn’t be too slowed down,” Chimney replies.

“Will we have walkies with us? I want to make sure the camp can reach me if anything happens to Christopher,” Eddie asks.

“I’ll have a walkie on me at all times with extra batteries just in case it goes out. We have some heavy duty walkies that park rangers use, but you shouldn’t be worried about Christopher, I saw he signed up for swim lessons and STEAM,” Chimney replies.

“Hey, Chim,” Buck says, changing the subject, “Do you think we’ll be able to go back to that clearing we found last year? The one with the lake.”

“Of course, Buck, that was a great place and the campers loved it!” Chimney replies, “I’ll have to write it down so I won’t forget. Most of the hikes this year aren’t through the woods, but hey I can always change it up.”

“Awesome,” Buck replies.

“Now,” Chimney says, “Let’s get the hiking safety manuals for the campers and get ready to go over hiking safety.”

* * *

At lunch, Buck sits on the opposite side of the table from Eddie. Buck watches as Eddie’s eyes go soft and smile spreads to his face as he listens to his little brother tell him about his swimming lesson.

The other boys are excitedly talking about what they did. A couple had signed up for basketball and a lot of them had signed up for the rock wall and archery. Jayden was sitting quietly picking at his sandwich and not talking to any of the other boys.

“Hey how was chess this morning?” Buck asks the boy.

Jayden looks up at Buck with a small smile, “It was fine.”

“Just fine?” Buck asks.

Jayden shrugs, “It was all review for me. Like what the pieces are and where they go.”

“You know how to play?” Buck asks.

Jayden nods, “My dad taught me.”

“We should play sometime. It’s been a while since I’ve played but I think I remember how it’s done.”

Jayden smiles, “You’ll play with me?”

“Of course.”

“Can we play during rest hour?”

Buck shakes his head with a laugh, “Rest hour is to rest, but during free time we can play. How about that?”

“I’d love to!” Jayden exclaims.

* * *

During free time that afternoon Buck sits with Jayden in the rec room watching as the little boy thinks about his next move. Buck thought he would go easy on the kid, but Jayden was actually doing really well. 

“Check,” Jayden says.

Buck looks down to see that his King is in danger, so he moves a piece to block the attack.

Jayden is quick and moves another piece, “Check.”

Buck has to think wisely about his next move, but when he sees it, he smiles.

Jayden takes a moment to decide his move but he moves his queen, “Check mate.”

Buck is shocked and looks down at the broad, “Wait what?”

“Check mate. I win,” Jayden replies with a smile.

“How’d you do that?” Buck asks.

Jayden shrugs, “I just paid attention to your moves.”

“You are really good. I think you could win the end of summer chess tournament.”

“There’s a chess tournament?” Jayden asks. His eyes lit up.

“Yeah, I’m not sure when it is but you should ask your chess teacher,” Buck replies.

“I can’t wait!” Jayden exclaims.

* * *

That night at lights out Eddie and Buck get the boys to bed quickly. Most of them tried from their activities and the after dinner movie.

Once in their shared room Buck makes quick work of changing into his sweats and a hoodie.

“I’m going to hang out with some of the other counselors,” Buck tells Eddie.

“Okay,” Eddie replies.

“You can come with if you want,” Buck says.

“I’m good. I should stay here in case one of the boys needs us.”

“Are you sure? You know there’s a night patrol that goes around to check on campers. Once they’re asleep we don’t have to stay with them.”

“I’m sure. Have a nice time,” Eddie says.

“Suit yourself, but the offer still stands,” Buck replies. He grabs a flashlight and moves quietly out of the cabin.

* * *

In the rec room there’s only a handful of counselors and staff around. Maddie is in the corner cuddled up to Chimney, Hen is talking to her wife, but what surprises Buck is that Bobby is there. He rarely comes to hang out with the staff. He likes to keep it professional.

“Buck! You decided to drop by,” Bobby greets him.

“Uh, h-hey Bobby,” Buck replies.

“I know it’s after hours but can we talk for a moment?” Bobby asks the man.

“S-sure,” Buck replies nervously.

“It’s nothing bad! Just want to ask you a couple of questions.”

Buck and Bobby move to a quiet corner before the conversation continues, “I wanted to know how it was going with Eddie.”

“Oh, uh, well it’s been interesting.”

“I know it’s probably hard with him being new and all,” Bobby says, “But he came up to me today wanting to switch cabins, which as you know isn’t allowed.”

“I know.”

“Right, so I was wondering if there was anything I should know about. He said it wasn’t working out between the two of you.”

“Oh, I yeah, I don’t know. He’s just...worried about his brother and I told him to relax and he got upset. But like I know you don’t usually allowed siblings to be together, unless they’re like twins or whatever, and I know Christopher has CP so it’s different but honestly all I told him was that he needed to let Chris experience camp without being watched 24/7 and he got mad.”

Bobby nods along to Buck’s story, “I see...so nothing else happened.”

“No, I promise. I think we can work it out.”

“Good, that’s what I like to hear. And if you need to talk my door is always open,” Bobby says.

“Thanks, Bobby,” Buck replies.

Bobby pats the younger man on the shoulder before leaving him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. I'll explain more at the end.

Things seem to get better after talking with Bobby. They work well together even if Eddie gives Buck the stink eye anytime no one is looking. Buck for his part tries to make sure to involve Eddie in plans for the cabin. He suggests doing a bonding night with the boys and wants to make sure Christopher can do it. Eddie suggests they do a scavenger hunt, on the flat land only, so Chris can still do it.

Buck likes the idea and sets about figuring out what the reward will be. The whole camp has done a s’mores night but he doesn’t see what the problem would be if they did it again. The boys seemed to like it the first time.

They set up with the help of Maddie and Chimney. There’s no all camp event for the night, so they have the time.

Buck writes the clues while Eddie entertains the boys at dinner. They get hyped up when they’re back at the cabin and when Buck announces they’re doing a cabin bonding night all the boys cheer. Christopher is the most excited and his smile lights up the room.

Buck explains that everyone needs to walk, NOT run, to each clue. He wants to make sure everyone has a chance to hear the clue before moving on to the next location.

“So without further ado, let’s have Christopher read the first clue!” Buck says and hands the index card over to the boy.

Christopher reads the clue out to the rest of the boys and it takes them a moment to figure it out. Jayden gets it first and all the boys follow him out of the door and through the campgrounds. Christopher is fast, but not fast enough to keep up with everyone and Eddie stays behind with him while Buck stays with the rest of the cabin.

They get through the third clue and are stumped on the fourth but Christopher gets it and the boys give him a thumbs up and thank yous before moving on.

The final clue has them end up at the fire pit where their supplies for the night are out.

“S’mores!” the boys yell and cheer when they see what they’re getting as their prize.

Buck and Eddie congratulate the cabin on a job well done and tell them they have an hour to eat and chill around the fire pit before lights out. The boys are chatter happily with one another as they toast their marshmallows over the fire.

Buck stands back with a smile as he watches them. He even notices Christopher and Jayden are chatting together on a log, chocolate and marshmallow on their faces.

“This was fun,” Eddie says coming to stand with Buck, “Great idea.”

Buck turns to look at the other man for a moment, “Can’t take the credit for it. My first year, my counselors did the same thing.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie replies, “Was it fun? Being a camper here?”

“Yeah, I really enjoyed myself. Always nice to get away from my parents for the summer.”

“I wish I was able to. But they never had a lot of money and then Chris was born...” Eddie trails off.

“Yeah, but you’re never too old to have fun at camp! Come on, go make yourself a s’more. Relax a little,” Buck replies.

Eddie grabs a marshmallow from the bag Buck is holding, “Just one. Too much sugar isn’t good. Especially so late at night.”

* * *

The next day, while hiking Buck does the stupidest thing. He doesn’t pay attention to where he’s walking and slips. The cliff isn’t high, more of a ditch really, but when he tries to stand his ankle protests and he falls back down.

“You okay?” Eddie asks, jumping down with him.

“My ankle...I don’t know what’s wrong,” Buck grinds out.

“Which side?”

“Right.”

Eddie gently lifts Buck’s leg so it can rest on his thigh as he kneels down. He carefully looks it over and touches it here and there making Buck cry out in pain.

“Can you be gentler?” Buck asks.

“I’m trying to see if it’s broken,” Eddie replies.

“Hey, what happened?” Chim’s voice comes from overhead.

“I slipped and fell,” Buck says, “My ankle is hurt.”

Chim jumps down with the other two to look at the ankle in question, “Do you think you can make it back to camp? If Eddie helps you.”

“I-I think so,” Buck answers.

“Be careful getting up. I’ll have the campers turn back and follow along. Be slow and don’t put any weight on it,” Chim says.

“I know,” Buck replies, rolling his eyes.

Eddie stands up and helps Buck up. Buck hops on one foot as he and Eddie get situated with Buck’s arm around Eddie’s shoulders and Eddie’s around his middle. They make their way back up to the trail and the campers are all there watching.

“Are you okay, Buck?” one of the kids asks.

“Just hurt my ankle. I’ll be fine,” Buck replies.

The two men walk slowly back to camp with the group behind them. Chim already used the walkie to radio back to Maddie that Buck had hurt his ankle and to meet them at the start of the trail.

Maddie’s face comes into view and she looks worried. She has the wheelchair already out and waiting for Buck. Buck rolls his eyes but smiles at his sister when he sees her.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Buck says, “It’s not that bad.”

“Chimney said you fell off the trail,” Maddie replies, “And you can’t walk on your ankle.”

“I think I just twisted it. Some ice and rest and I’ll be back out there in no time,” Buck replies.

Maddie sighs, “At least let me look at it in the office.”

“Fine,” Buck huffs. He sits in the wheelchair and Maddie adjusts it so his right leg is elevated.

“Thanks for helping him,” Maddies says to Eddie.

“No problem. I took some basic first aid classes before coming here so I was able to help,” Eddie replies.

“Of course you did,” Buck mutters.

“Did you say something?” Maddie asks her brother.

“Nope,” Buck replies and gives her a fake smile.

Maddies sees right through it but doesn’t say anything.

When they get back to the nurse’s office, Maddie examines Buck’s ankle and says they should go to the hospital to get an xray. Buck says it’s not that bad, but she doesn’t take no for an answer and soon she, Buck, and Bobby are on their way to the local hospital.

* * *

Hours later Buck returns with a cast around his ankle, crutches, and painkillers that make him loopy. Maddie takes the meds to her office saying she’ll give them to him when he needs them and tells him to take it easy.

Buck hobbles back to this cabin where the boys and Eddie are waiting for him. When he gets back the boys crowd around him asking what happened and if he’s okay. Buck puts on a smile and says he’ll be fine, but he needs to rest, so the boys let him through to his bedroom but try to sneak a peek at him before the door closes to the small counselor room.

Eddie walks in as Buck is settling down, “Do you need anything?”

Buck looks up at him with a smile, “Nah, I’m good. Just want to nap and take it easy the rest of the day. I’ll be back up in no time.”

“I can bring you lunch,” Eddie replies.

“We got something on our way back. I’m fine. Go take care of the boys.”

“Seriously if you need anything just let me know.”

“I will...now let me sleep,” Buck says and turns his head away from the other man.

He hears Eddie slowly move out of the room and into the main cabin. He can’t hear what Eddie tells the campers, but he hears the door of the cabin open and close again, so he thinks they may have left him to have some quiet.

* * *

That night at dinner, Maddie gives Buck two of the painkillers and tells him to call her if he needs more in the middle of the night. He swallows them down with a gulp of bug juice and smile.

“Stop being a mother hen. I’ll be fine,” Buck tells his sister.

“I’m not---okay, I am. I’m just worried. You fractured your ankle,” Maddie replies.

“It’s fine. Just a few weeks in a cast and I’ll be back to my normal self,” Buck replies.

Maddie sighs, “Just please take it easy. I know you want to appear okay, but tell someone if you’re not. I don’t want to have to take you to the hospital again.”

“Maddie, I’m fine. I promise no crazy activities until the doctor gives the okay. Hen and Bobby already rearranged the counselor schedule so I’m in the arts and crafts tent until I can go back out on the trails,” Buck explains, “If you’re nice to me maybe I’ll make you a friendship bracelet.”

Maddie playful shoves at his shoulder. She shakes her head at her brother’s antics as she walks away.

The meds take effect slowly, first Buck feels a little lightheaded. Then as the night wears on he starts to feel like he’s drunk. His movements get looser, his laugh a little louder. He can see Eddie watching him, but he doesn’t say anything. When the movie night ends and the campers are walking back to the cabin, Buck stays behind laughing at some joke Chimney said that wasn’t that funny.

Back in the cabin the boys and Eddie get ready for bed. Eddie watches as the boys brush their teeth and get into their pajamas. They settle down easily after the excitement of the day. And Eddie wishes them goodnight before turning the lights off.

Eddie hears Buck’s voice outside the cabin. Buck’s trying to whisper but he’s not being very good at it, so Eddie goes outside to tell him to be quieter. Instead he finds himself with his arms full with a laughing Buck.

“Oh man,” Buck says, “‘m sorry. Didn’t mean to-” but he cuts himself off with a laugh.

“Dude, chill. The boys are trying to sleep,” Eddie says. He moves so that he’s not taking Buck’s full weight, but Buck leans in and wraps his arms around him.

“You smell nice,” Buck says.

“What?”

“You always smell nice. I want to know what your cologne is,” Buck explains.

“N-nothing. I just use soap,” Eddie answers.

“Soap?! And that’s it?”

“I-I guess, what’s up with you, man? You okay?”

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” Buck teasingly replies.

“I will be once I get you inside,” Eddie says, “Do you think you can make it through to our room or do you want my help?”

“I can walk,” Buck replies but when he takes a step he stumbles, “Oops.”

Eddie sighs, “Maybe I should help you. I don’t want you knocking into any of the beds and waking someone up.”

Buck laughs at that, “I won’t wake anyone up.”

“You can barely stand up,” Eddie replies, “Let me just help you through the cabin and after that you can do everything else.”

Buck huffs, “Fine.”

Eddie ends up frog marching Buck through the cabin. Buck giggles as they make their way through and Eddie has to keep shushing him. When they finally make it into their room Eddie drops Buck onto his bed and Buck rolls onto his back with a laugh.

“You going to be okay?” Eddie asks.

“You’re pretty,” Buck answers.

“What?”

“You’re pretty. You know that,” Buck says, “I saw you on the-the first day and couldn’t stop thinking about you. But you w-were mean to me. You don’t like me like I like you.”

“Buck, you’re not making sense,” Eddie replies.

Buck moves to sit up, but is unsuccessful. He groans, “I...I think I’m going to sleep now.”

“You haven’t even changed your clothes,” Eddie replies.

Buck doesn’t even try to take his clothes off, but instead positions himself better on his bed before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did it take me so long to update this when I usually update my WIP once a week? 
> 
> Because I was having writers block for this story. And I wasn't feeling it. I know how I want to end this, but I don't know the middle parts. If that makes sense. But I am one of those people who doesn't like to leave WIPs unfinished for the rest of eternity, so while this might not have regular updates just know it will be finished. When that is is TBD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, sorry I haven't updated in over a month. Honestly my inspiration has been lacking for this fic. I think it's because it's fall/winter and the whole camp vibe isn't there. But I do want to finish it! I promise! It might be slow going but I will finish this fic!

Buck doesn’t remember his confession from the night before and Eddie doesn’t tell him. The morning is chaos as the boys are all concerned about Buck and want to sign his cast. He lets him all have a turn before they go off to their morning activities. He’s been reassigned to arts and crafts so he slowly makes his way over.

In the arts and crafts tent, Christopher is already there making some craft with yarn and sticks. Buck goes to sit next to him and sees that Christopher is making a  [ God’s Eye ](https://happyhooligans.ca/gods-eye-craft-weaving-for-kids/) with green ombre yarn.

“Chris, that looks awesome!” Buck says.

“You like it?” Christopher asks without looking up.

“I sure do. Maybe you can teach me how to make one,” Buck replies. He’s made enough at his time at camp to fill a whole wall, but spending time with Christopher will be fun.

Christopher looks up with a smile, “It’s easy! You just need a couple of sticks and yarn.”

“That’s all?” Buck asks.

“Yeah! Pick out what color yarn you want and I can help you get it started.”

Buck looks over at the huge pile of yarn over in the corner and spies yarn similar to Christohper’s. He gets up and without his crutches makes his way over to the pile. He regrets not using his crutches when he gets back to sit and sits down with a sigh.

“You okay?” Christopher asks.

“I’m fine. My ankle just hurts,” Buck replies.

“I’m sorry you broke yous ankle,” Christopher replies, “But now we match! We both have crutches!”

Buck smiles, “Yeah, we do, don’t we?”

Christopher helps Buck get his God’s Eye started then goes back to making his own. Buck halfheartedly makes his own. He chats with Christopher and the other campers and when it’s time to clean up he helps the best he can.

At lunch he asks Maddie for a painkiller and she gives him the meds he was prescribed. They work quickly and soon Buck’s sleepy and happy. Thankfully it’s rest hour after lunch and Buck crashes in his bed as soon as his head hits the pillow.

He ends up sleeping through free time and afternoon activities, so when he wakes again it’s dinner. He apologizes multiple times to Hen, Bobby, and even Maddie but all of them tell him it’s okay since he’s injured.

He eats dinner across from Eddie and Chris. Jayden is next to him, happy to talk to him about how they got to make elephant toothpaste in STEAM that afternoon. Buck asks questions about the activity and says he’s jealous he missed it.

After dinner it’s another movie night, so everyone heads into the amphitheater to watch <i>Moana</i>. Buck ends up next to Eddie.

“How was your day?” Buck whispers to the man.

Eddie startles, “Huh, oh, it was fine.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, why?”

“I don’t know. You just haven’t really talked to me all day. I mean even at dinner you didn’t say a word to me.”

“Jayden was talking to you. I didn’t want to disrupt him.”

Buck rolls his eyes, “You know it’s fine. He was just excited to talk about STEAM.”

“Shh!” a camper shushes them.

“Sorry,” Buck whispers back. He smiles over at Eddie but the man is back to paying attention to the movie.

After the movie, Maddie gives Buck two more painkillers for the night and then he’s back to his cabin.

At the cabin, the boys are all running around, trying to hit one another with their pillows and Eddie is trying, but failing, to get them under control.

“Woah,” Buck says as he misses getting hit by a pillow, “Hey, boys time to get ready for bed.”

Only Jayden and Christopher seem to be listening and they’re off to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

“Boys!” Buck yells and the cabin goes silent, “Thank you. Now it’s time for everyone to get ready for bed. No more pillow fighting. If Eddie or I see anyone hit someone else or not in bed in fifteen minutes you don’t get free time tomorrow.”

A couple of the boys groan and protest, but the rest move back to their beds to get dressed in their pajamas and put their pillows back on their beds.

Buck’s feeling loose and light and he makes his way to his and Eddie’s room. Eddie’s already in there undressing and Buck has to stop at the door to take in the sight. Eddie’s half undressed, with his sleep shorts on, but no shirt. His skin is tanned and Buck can make out the start of a few abs.

“Wow,” Buck says.

Eddie looks at him and blushes. He covers himself up with his shirt and turns his back to Buck, “Dude, seriously?”

“What?” Buck replies.

“Can’t a guy get dressed?”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Eddie gets his shirt on and moves over to Buck, “Can you move, please? I want to make sure the boys all brushed their teeth and are ready for lights out.”

Buck swallows and licks his lips. If he could just taste Eddie he’d be happy.

Eddie eyes and swallows as well, “B-Buck...”

“Huh?”

“Move please,” Eddie says and lightly pushes Buck’s shoulder.

Buck seems to get out of his haze from the touch and moves to the side, “Right, ah, sorry. I-I’ll just get ready for bed while you talk to the boys.”   
  
Eddie doesn’t reply and instead moves in the cabine telling the room full of boys goodnight and to settle down.

Buck gets undressed down to his underwear but doesn’t move to take them off. His arms feel like lead and his head is fuzzy. He lays on his bed with his legs still hanging off the side and when Eddie comes back in he smiles up at him.

“Eddie,” Buck whines, “I need help.”

Eddie huffs but moves over to Buck, “What do you need?”

“I can’t move my legs,” Buck says.

“How come?”

“I don’t know,” Buck replies, “It’s like there’s weights on them or something. And my ankle is itchy.”

“You have a cast on it,” Eddie says, “Do you want me to help you into bed?”

“P-please,” Buck answers.

Eddie carefully moves Buck’s legs onto his bed and grabs the sheet to pull up his body. When he’s done, Eddie moves to stand, but Buck’s hand holds onto his wrist and pulls the man down again.

“What is it Buck?” Eddie asks.

“Can I kiss you?” Buck asks.

Eddie is stunned and he can’t answer.

Buck moves his head to kiss Eddie, but Eddie dodges it and instead Buck’s lips land on his cheek. Buck pulls back with a pout. Eddie moves from his spot and over to his bed, his back turned to Buck.

“Eddie,” Buck whines.

Eddie turns and sees the man pouting up at him, “What now, Buck?”

“You didn’t let me kiss you.”

“I don’t want to kiss you, Buck,” Eddie lies. After last night’s confession and the whole day to think about what Buck had said, Eddie does want to kiss Buck. But not like this. Not when Buck is only saying these things while he’s under the influence of meds.

Buck’s eyes go big and he looks like he’s about to cry, “You don’t want to kiss me?”

Eddie sighs, “Buck, go to sleep.”

“But Eddie...

“No, Buck! We’re not talking about this. Go to sleep,” Eddie replies.

Buck tries to turn over but can’t, not with his cast and he groans in frustration. He moves around enough that he’s facing away from Eddie and Eddie goes back to getting ready for bed. When he knows Buck is asleep Eddie slips out of the cabin with his flashlight and walks into the woods to think about things.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, Eddie doesn’t bring up what happened the night before and Buck goes about like nothing happened. Eddie’s actually happy that he and Buck don’t have to do activities together. Being away from the man during the day helps minimize his thoughts about him. The night before, when he had gone for a walk in the woods, he did a lot of thinking. He’s dated girls in the past but there has been a boy or two that have caught his eye. 

His freshman year he and his friend even experimented and they both liked it. His friend had come out and gotten bullied about it so much that he and his family moved away and Eddie hadn’t kept up contact with him. Since then he hadn’t thought about liking another boy. 

“Eddie!” Chimney calls to him and Eddie turns, “Yeah?”

“You were a million miles away, man! You have to be paying attention or you’ll end up getting hurt and I’ll be left without someone to help me,” Chimney says.

“Sorry,” Eddie replies, “I just...anyway where are we going today?”

“I’m changing it up today, going to the woods to a clearing. Remember?” Chimney answers, “We talked about this.”

“Right...right sorry,” Eddie says, “Do we need anything?”

“Just the packed lunches,” Chimney replies.

“I’ll go grab them,” Eddie says and turns to go back to the mess hall to get them.

On the way he walks past the arts and crafts tent. He sees Buck and Christopher sitting together. Buck’s got a smile on his face and Christopher is laughing wildly. Eddie’s heart jumps a little. It’s not everyday you find someone who likes you little brother and you, apparently. People usually try too hard to help Christopher or act like he can’t do anything, but not Buck. Buck helps him when he needs and lets Christopher do what he can. And that’s more than Eddie can say about others. Eddie’s last girlfriend acted like Christopher was a baby and it made Christopher so upset that Eddie broke up with her.

But Buck...Buck was sitting there making his little brother laugh. And Eddie feels his heart grow bigger. And...okay he can’t be thinking about this. He needs to get the lunches for the hike and get back to Chimney and the others before they send out a search party.

* * *

Buck sees Eddie looking at him and Chrstopher outside the arts and crafts tent but doesn’t get to say hi because Eddie walks away before he can and Christopher is pulling his attention back to him wanting him to hold his wrist out so Christopher can measure it for a friendship bracelet.

“You sure you want to make me a bracelet?” Buck asks the little boy, “Why not make one for your friends. That’s the point of them, isn't it?”

“But you are my friend, Buck!” Christopher exclaims.

Buck smiles at him, “Then I’ll be honored to wear it.”

“You should make one for me then we can match!” Christopher tells the man.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Buck says and goes to grab the string to start a bracelet. While he works he can’t help but think about Eddie. The man had stepped it up the last few days after Buck got hurt. And Buck knows he’s useless once he takes his meds so it’s been nice to have someone to help him. He remembers glimpses of last night, how he had whined about getting into bed and how Eddie helped him. How he tried to kiss Eddie but Eddie moved his head and his lips landed on Eddie’s cheek. After that he doesn’t remember much else.

Buck blushes as he remembers trying to kiss Eddie. How could’ve he been so stupid? You don’t try and kiss someone. Especially when you’re high on drugs and the other person barely tolerates you. Buck zones back into what he’s doing because Christopher is pulling at his wrist again and he feels the little boy wrap the bracelet around his wrist to check the length.

“It’s almost done,” Christopher comments.

“I already love it,” Buck replies, “I can’t wait to wear it.”

* * *

The rest of the week goes by and Buck tapers down the use of his pain meds. He still takes them to sleep but instead of two, he takes one. Even one pill still makes him a little loopy but he doesn’t try to kiss Eddie again.

On Sunday night they give the counselors a free night while the campers go have a singalong with Bobby at the amphitheater.

Buck claims his seat in the rec room and makes everyone get whatever he asks for. Maddie keeps telling him to stop being a pest and he gives her a fake pout. She tells him to stop being a baby and he says he’s injured so he can’t do things for himself.

Eddie takes pity on him and quietly moves around to get soda and snacks in reach for Buck so he stops asking everyone to do it for him. Buck gives him a smile and pats him on the arm in thanks. 

The other counselors are busy talking to each other and few are giggling to one another looking like they might sneak off to make out in the dark while they can. Eddie sticks close to Buck since he really doesn’t know anyone else.

“Eddie,” Maddie says when she sits down after coming back from grabbing herself a bowl of popcorn, “How are you enjoying camp?”

Eddie shrugs, “Not bad. The hikes have been nice.”

“Chimney really likes going on hikes and he wants to make sure the campers get a different experience every time they go on one,” Maddie explains, “I’m sorry my brother over there got injured so you have to pick up the slack.”

“It’s not bad. But the hikes aren’t as fun now,” Eddie admits, “Hey can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Maddie replies.

“How’d Chimney get his nickname?”

Maddie laughs, “That I am not allowed to tell. Only Chimney will tell you when he thinks you’ve earned the right.”

“I’ve been here since I was 9 and still don’t know,” Buck replies, “He was a counselor by the time I got here and even then wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Seriously?” Eddie questions.

“Dead serious,” Buck replies, “I swear once a year someone asks him and they disappear.”

“No they don’t!” Maddie exclaims, “Eddie I promise no one goes missing after asking Chimney how he got his nickname.”

“What happened to Jenny? Tommy? Ben?” Buck questions his sister.

“Jenny had to go home because her grandma died, Tommy got chicken pox so his parents picked him up early, and Ben...actually I don’t know what happened to him,” Maddie replies.

“See! I told you they disappear!” Buck says.

Eddie chuckles at that, “Then I guess I should ask him about it, so I can leave you alone.”

“No!” Buck says, “I mean, I wouldn’t want you to leave or disappear or whatever. I kind of like having you around...you know helping me with the cabin and all.”

Eddie’s heart does that thing again, where it swells in his chest but he covers it up with a joke, “Then maybe I should get you to ask so you can get out of my hair!”

Buck throws popcorn at him in retaliation. Eddie swats it away.


	8. Chapter 8

Things get more relaxed after that. Eddie is slowly coming out of his shell and he starts showing more leadership. He can get the boys to calm down at night without Buck having to come in and tell the boys to settle and he starts leading campers on short hikes during free time. Buck is backing off his pain meds at night even more so there’s no more almost kisses or confessions which is a relief but also makes Eddie a little sad. He starts laughing at Buck's lame jokes and he can’t help but want to be around him more.

Eddie’s on a mini hike during freetime when Buck’s voice comes over the walkie talkie that a camper got injured while trying to walk down the stairs and tripped. He’s heart drops and he cuts the hike short saying he’s needed back at camp. But really he wants to make sure it wasn’t Christopher. There’s a lot of campers and they get all the time but something in his gut tells him it’s not just a random kid.

Once back at camp he jogs over to the medical office and sees Christopher sitting on the bed, Buck next to him and Maddie bandaging but his knee.

“Chris...” Eddie says and rushes over to his little brother, “What happened?”

Chris looks up, tears drying on his face, “I fell.”

Eddie moves to be on his other side and puts his arm around Christopher’s shoulders so he can lean into him, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Buck was,” Christopher softly says, “I only missed the last step.”

“Eddie, I’m sorry,” Buck says, “I was watching him, I swear and-”

Eddie cuts him off, “It happens.”

Buck’s in shock. Wasn’t it just a couple of weeks along Eddie had been hounding him about watching out for Christopher?

Christopher gets patched up by Maddie and she gives him a lollipop for being brave. Once he’s cleared Eddie picks him up to carrying him back to the cabin to rest but Christopher says he wants to walk, so Eddie helps him with his crutches and slowly makes the walk back to the cabin with him and Buck in tow.

With Christopher tucked into his bed with a book and his lollipop Eddie and Buck go into their room and Buck falls onto his bed with a heavy sigh, “I swear I was watching him. He wanted to go to the arts tent after finishing up playing chess with Jayden and one minute he was fine and the next he was on the ground holding his knee.”

“Buck, it’s fine,” Eddie replies, “He falls sometimes. It’s nothing that he can’t handle.”

“I’m sorry,” Buck says again.

“Buck, it’s not your fault. You know how many times I’ve watched him fall and skin his knee?” Eddie replies, “He’s a kid. They’ll get bumps and bruises.”

“I should’ve been watching him more carefully, but it’s hard to walk with my crutches,” Buck replies.

Eddie sighs, “Buck are you even listening to me?”

Buck turns to him, “I...no what?”

“Chris is fine. I’m not blaming you. Accidents happen. He’s had worse falls. A scraped knee isn’t going to cause him any lasting damage. He’ll be fine by dinner,” Eddie says.

“But you told me he’s not like other kids. I should watch out for him,” Buck protests, “You nearly bit my head off when I let him try the rock wall.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Eddie answers, “I shouldn’t have. But I was, still am, considered he’ll get seriously hurt. But today, that was an accident. You’re not at fault.”

Buck sighs out and his body deflates, “I...I was so scared. I thought he had hit his head.”

Eddie moves from his spot to sit on Buck’s bed, “I know the feeling.”

“I got down the stairs as fast I could,” Buck says, “I didn’t know what to do. I mean I know what to do but he was just laying there. Crutches out next to him. When I heard him crying I was happy he wasn’t passed out.”

Eddie’s hand moves by itself and lands on top of Buck’s. Buck doesn’t move his hand but turns it so he can hold on Eddie’s hand.

“I got him to sit up and he was crying his hands and knees hurt. I called for Maddie as soon as I could,” Buck says, “I’m sorry.”

“Buck, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. And I’ll keep telling you that until you believe me,” Eddie replies, “He’s fine. He’ll be ready to go in one time.”

“We should wrap him in bubble wrap,” Buck jokingly says.

“I’ve tired,” Eddie jokes back, “He hates it.”

Buck gives Eddie a small smile. His hand that is attached to Eddie’s untangles and he turns his head so he’s looking at the wall, “I should try to sleep. I don’t think I’ll be ready to do anything the rest of freetime.”

Eddie’s hand feels cold without Buck holding onto it, but he nods, “Yeah, I’ll come get you and Chris when dinner is ready.”

Buck nods, “Thanks Eddie.”

* * *

By dinner Christopher is back to his normal self. He talks to Jayden at dinner as he sits next to Buck and Eddie smiles at his little brother as he tells Jayden some joke Buck told him. Buck’s quiet but listens to the boys as they talk to him and he asks them questions when needed.

After dinner they’re having a camp wide mystery night. Each cabin was paired with another and were given clues to find out which counselor was the culprit. The first team to figure it out was given an extra hour before lights out to play in the rec room.

Eddie and Buck are paired together as to bandits who stole all the candy from the camp commissary. Eddie had asked Christopher if he wanted to sit out the game since it was a lot of walking around camp for clues and to find the counselors but Chris had said no and went off with the rest of the cabin. Thankfully they paired cabins up so there were older campers with younger ones.

Eddie and Buck took their bag of “stolen” candy and went to sit in their spot in the woods. It was a small clearing that was easy to get to with a walking trail so everyone could get to them. They also had a walkie talkie with them so they could listen to Bobby to hear when the game was over.

They hear the air horn blow in the distance which means the game started.

“How are you liking camp?” Buck asks.

Eddie shrugs, “Not bad. Better than I thought.”

“That’s good,” Buck says, “I know I’ve been pretty useless the last week.”

“You’re not useless...just out of commission,” Eddie says, “Plus I know Chris has loved having you with him. He’s all you talk about.”

Eddie can’t really see it, but Buck blushes, “He’s a great kid.”

“He made me a friendship bracelet,” Buck says, “I asked him if he wanted to make one for someone else, but he said I was his friend so he was making me one.”

Eddie has to smile at that, “Everyone’s his friend. Kind of hard not to be.”

“He’s a good kid,” Buck says.

They’re quiet after that. The only sound is their breathing and the wind moving through the trees.

A twig snaps and they both look up to see a flashlight and a group of kids walking towards them. It’s their cabin with a group of the older boys.

“You stole all the candy!” Jayden cries when he reaches Buck and Eddie.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Buck replies, playing along.

“We found your note at the commissary,” another camper says, “And we followed the clues here.”

Buck looks at Eddie then back at the boys, “I guess we’ve been caught.”

Buck holds his arms out in surrender and the boys pull him up. He goes to grab his crutches, but Eddie’s already there with them. The boys surround the two men as they walk back to camp. Eddie looks for Chris and finds him riding on the back of one of the older campers. He can’t help but smile that his brother was able to participate and that the others made sure to look out for him. 

Once back with Bobby, Bobby congratulates them for finding their bandits first and calls over the radio who’s won.

* * *

The boys are happy to play for an extra hour before lights out and Chris is sitting with Buck telling him how they figured out Buck and Eddie were the ones who took the candy. Buck listens and nods in all the right places and Eddie gets pulled into playing foosball with some of the older boys.

When it’s time to go back to their cabins the boys make their complaints known but still walk to their cabins and get ready for bed. Buck and Eddie’s boys are a little quieter than normal and they all get ready for bed quickly. The two counselors say good night before retreating into their little room.

Buck groans when he falls into bed, “God, what a night.”

“It was fun,” Eddie replies as he gets into his bed. He turns so he can look at Buck.

“I’m surprised the boys were so willing to go to sleep,” Buck comments, “I thought for sure they’d put up more of a fight.”

“They had a busy day,” Eddie answers, “Plus it’s nice not to have to yell at them to get settled down.”

“I did enjoy that,” Buck says back. He turns to look at Eddie and shyly says, “I enjoyed spending time with you today. Thanks for...talking to me after Chris got hurt.”

Eddie agrees, “I had fun today too.”

“You’re not so bad, Diaz,” Buck jokingly says.

Eddie’s arm moves up and playfully pushes at Buck from across the little divide of their beds, “Shut up, Buckley.”


End file.
